


Breathe

by frnkieromustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkieromustdie/pseuds/frnkieromustdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seis meses.</p><p> </p><p>Todo acabaría pronto. De eso estaba seguro.</p><p> </p><p>¿Tenía caso seguir respirando si ya no había motivo alguno por el cual seguir viviendo?</p><p> </p><p>Absolutamente no.</p><p> </p><p>Sin Gerard no había vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito el 5 de noviembre de 2011.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Sería tan fácil ahora mismo, tan fácil rendirse, acostarse en el suelo_  
y nunca volver a levantarse. Sería tan fácil darse por vencido.   
Está cansado. Tan cansado. . .  
  
**Frayach ni Cuill.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Respira…_

  
  
  
  
Apretaba los puños con fuerza. Los cerraba una y otra vez, contando mentalmente hasta veinte. Sus uñas se encajaban en su palma, marcándola quizá durante sólo minutos, enrojeciendo su piel. También apretaba sus ojos, tan fuerte que dolía. Los apretaba con la poca energía que habitaba en su cuerpo. A pesar de eso, sentía que no era suficiente. Nada lo era.  
  
  
El primer sollozo se escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. Rápidamente se llevó una mano a ellos para cubrirlos y evitar proferir cualquier otro ruido. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era mostrarse débil. Externar lo destrozado que se encontraba internamente. ¿Qué caso tenía si a nadie le importaba realmente? Nadie entendía por lo que estaba pasando. No importaba que todos se acercaran a él y le dedicaran un  _“Lo lamento tanto.”_  ¡¿Para qué le servía a él que lo lamentaran?! ¿Eso lo traería de vuelta? ¡NO! ¡No lo haría! Que lo lamentaran no haría que el dolor se desvaneciera de su cuerpo. No cambiaba nada. Absolutamente nada.  
  
  
El segundo sollozo escapó y a este le siguieron muchos más.  
  
  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Vamos, respira._

  
  
  
  
Abrió los ojos a pesar que aún estaba oscuro. Se giró sobre su cama para poder contemplar el despertador que se encontraba sobre el buró que estaba a un lado de su cama. 3:43 am. No había dormido si quiera una hora. Desde aquel día no podía dormir durante las noches. Su cuerpo se hallaba agotado, al igual que su alma. No encontraba descanso alguno de cualquier manera.  
  
  
Rodó sobre su cama nuevamente, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda. Fue en vano. No hallaba ninguna. Derrotado, miró hacia el techo blanco y de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil? Se limpió con furia las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir sin control alguno de sus ojos avellanas y comenzó a rezar. Rezó como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.  
  
  
_— Por favor, Dios… Que no despierte por la mañana. No quiero volver a despertar nunca._  
  
  
Le rogó a su Dios durante media hora más, hasta que cayó dormido.  
  
  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  
  
  
Habían pasado ya dos meses.  
  
  
No lo aguantaba más. No podría. Todo le recordaba a Gerard. Se aferraba a la almohada que solía usar el azabache por las noches. Cuando sentía que no podía más corría al armario y se encerraba a él, mientras abrazaba una de las playeras favoritas del oji-olivo, de la cual su aroma comenzaba a desvanecerse gracias al cruel paso del tiempo. Se martirizaba una y otra, y otra, y otra vez viendo los álbumes llenos del perfecto y sonriente rostro de su adorado Gerard.  
  
  
No tenía paz dentro de esa casa. Mucho menos en esa vida.  
Pronto caería en un abismo, del cual estaba seguro jamás podría salir… Ya no tenía fuerza alguna. No había voluntad dentro de él.  
  
  
No había nada.  
  
  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  
  
  
Seis meses.  
  
  
Todo acabaría pronto. De eso estaba seguro.  
  
  
¿Tenía caso seguir respirando si ya no había motivo alguno por el cual seguir viviendo?  
  
  
Absolutamente no.  
  
  
Sin Gerard no había vida.  
  
  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  
  
  
_— Estás hablando a la casa de Frank Iero y de Gerard Way._  — se escuchaban unas risas en el fondo. Un  _“Ya basta, Gerard”_  y la contestadora prosiguió. —  _Por el momento no nos encontramos en casa, así que deja el mensaje después del tono y en cuanto escuchemos tu mensaje te llamaremos de inmediato._  
  
  
**_Bip._**  
  
  
Frank se encontraba en una de las sillas de la cocina. Mirando a través de las puertas de cristal que daban hacia el bosque. A Gerard le encantaban los lugares así: Solitarios, con demasiado aire libre y espacio suficiente para todos los perros que pensaba comprarle a Frank después de que se casaran.   
  
  
_— No soporto a los niños, Frankie._  — Le dijo una vez mientras se abrazaban bajo las sábanas de la cama del mayor. —  _Ten por seguro que tendrás todos los perros que quieras._  
  
  
Frank soltó una risita ante tal recuerdo, mientras acariciaba el objeto que tenía entre sus manos. Estaba seguro de que llevaría a la bancarrota a su prometido si él hubiera seguido vivo. O tal vez no. Con cinco perros todo estaría bien.   
  
  
Pero ya no habría perros.  
  
  
_— Frank Anthony Iero Pricolo. Te ordeno que me contestes ahora mismo._  
  
  
Ese era Bob. No lo había visto desde el entierro de Gerard. De hecho, para ser sinceros, no había visto a nadie desde aquel día. No tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para soportar ver el dolor en las demás personas. Podría sonar egoísta, bastante tenía ya con su propio dolor.   
  
  
Además, no necesitaba que los demás le recordaran que ya no tenía nada en la vida. Que estaba solo. Ya sentía demasiada lástima por sí mismo como para verla impregnada en la mirada de los demás.  
  
  
Aferró con su mano derecha el objeto que momentos atrás acarició. Las lágrimas volvieron a hacer de su aparición, más esta vez no hizo nada para evitar que se escaparan de sus ojos. No las limpió siquiera.   
  
  
_— Vamos, Frank. Sé que estás ahí. Por favor, te lo ruego. Toma el teléfono. No he sabido nada de ti desde hace seis meses. Mikey dijo que no me metiera en tus asuntos, que necesitas de tu espacio porque estás en duelo, a pesar de eso, no tienes ningún derecho a ser tan egoísta. No eres el único que perdió a alguien amado, ¿sabes? Mikey perdió a su único hermano, Donna y Donald perdieron a su hijo mayor y Ray y yo perdimos a un gran, gran amigo. Déjanos ayudarte, ¿sí? No te hace ningún bien alejarte de nosotros. Lo que menos necesitas en estos momentos es estar solo._  
  
  
Frank cerró los ojos en señal de frustración.  
  
  
Lo que menos quería era estar solo. Odiaba estarlo. Si no estaba con ellos, de las personas a quienes consideraba su familia, se sentía más desamparado que nada. Porque al igual que esa casa, todos ellos le recordaban a Gerard. Las cenas de Navidad que pasaron juntos, los días de Acción de Gracias, Año Nuevo, Halloween, fiestas de cumpleaños y reuniones durante los domingos donde comían carne asada y bebían cerveza hasta sentirse mareados.  
  
  
Comer, beber, dormir, despertar, hablar, incluso respirar le recordaba a Gerard, por más patético que se escuchara.  
  
  
Por eso no podía seguir con vida. Porque había sufrido la peor pérdida del mundo. Su vida se había ido, para siempre. Jamás volvería. No tenía sus besos, ya no sentía a los brazos de Gerard rodeándolo con esa ternura con la que sólo él podía hacerlo. Ya no había ese calorcito en la cama cuando se dormía abrazado a él, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del mayor. Ya no escuchaba esa risita extraña que tanto adoraba.  
  
  
Ya no estaba él, Gerard Way. Su mundo, su complemento. El hombre más insoportable que había conocido en toda su vida, quien aún a pesar de eso logró enamorarlo perdidamente. Había muerto gracias a su estúpido buen corazón. Si tan sólo no hubieran metido en aquella discusión entre dos hombres mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, si él, Frank, no le hubiera dicho que hiciera algo al respecto, si hubieran sabido que uno de ellos llevaba el arma con la cual disparó a Gerard…   
  
  
Si Gerard no hubiera muerto, Frank no estaría llevándose una pistola a la boca.  
  
  
Si tan sólo Gerard Way hubiera respirado cuando Frank se lo pidió, el castaño no habría halado del gatillo.


End file.
